My Possesive Egyptian Prince
by AnimeXwolfy
Summary: Everyone knew Nile,composed,calm,honest Nile. What they didn't know was that Nile had always wanted his leader,Kyoya. As time goes by his patience decreases and its finally snapped. So when one day, they are left alone he finally takes action and claimed his leader. After this event, he feels possesive and will take on anyone who dares try to take what's his
1. Chapter 1

Wolfy: Hiya guys! It surprises me how many of you want NilexKyoya. Probably cause there aren't any stories out there where Nile is seme and if there is then please tell me I would love to read it! :D

Nile: thanks for the votes and I love you guys!… Not as much as Kyoya though XP

Ryuga: Hmph…. TT3TT *sulking*

Wolfy: Don't worry Ryu the voting ends on Saturday so keep voting people! This is an early chapter since Nile has been winning by a landslide. AND I STILL NEED AN OC FOR Queen of the Beasts TT_TT Kyo do the disclamer!

Kyoya: AnimexWolfy doesn't own MFB :D

'This is getting way out of hand' Nile thought to himself. 'I cant believe I almost tried to rape him… Good thing I stopped myself in time' Nile sighed and nearly tore out his hair in frustration. The person he was talking about was none other than Kyoya Tategami, his best friend and team leader. Ever since the end of the tournament and the defeat of Nemesis Nile decided to live in Japan and fortunately Ryusei gave them apartments they can all stay in. He enjoyed staying there but as time passed he's been having umm… 'erotic' dreams about his best friend. Nile blushed hard as he recalled his dream last night and was thankful that his apartment had sound-proof walls. He can hear those outside but they can't hear him. He got hard thinking about his dream and groaned at his 'problem' so he decided to take care of it.

DREAM~~~ (Im not good at writing erm… sex scenes since this is well… my first time XD)

Nile hungrily stared at the figure on his bed. There lay Kyoya naked, handcuffed and willingly free for him to claim and do as he wishes. He approached the bed, taking his clothes off along the way. He got on top of Kyoya and licked his lips as he took in the body offered to him then let his fingers roam over the others skin. Kyoya shivered and panted then grew impatient so he trust his hips forward earning a groan from Nile. "eager aren't we?" Nile purred then licked Kyoya's earlobe then nibbled on it earning a quiet moan. He moved to Kyoya's neck then sucked and nipped at the skin there leaving a hickey. Kyoya's breathing was harsh and cursed the handcuffs. Nile just stared amused by the others behavior and finally lowered his lips to Kyoya's in a fierce yet passionate kiss. Nile's hands roamed Kyoya's body again, one hand teasing Kyoya's nipple and the other going lower. Kyoya gasped and Nile took the opportunity to enter his tongue. In the fight for dominance, Nile won since Kyoya was at a great disavantage with both those hands driving him crazy. Nile explored the others mouth as if memorizing every single detail and sucked on Kyoya tongue, causing him to moan. Nile pulled back for much needed air, a thin line of saliva forming from when he pulled back. Nile's eyes turned predatory and darkened with lust when he saw Kyoya's flushed face yet strangely he didn't want to take Kyoya's blindfold off. He attacked Kyoya's nipples, he sucked and licked at one while the other was being teased by his other hand. He bit the hard nub earning a cry of pleasure and did the same to other nipple. All the while pumping Kyoya's hard-on yet stopped when he noticed Kyoya was about to cum thus earning him a whimper of protest. Kyoya can't even form words since he lost his ability to speak a long long time ago due to the pleasure. Nile released Kyoya from his handcuffs and yanked Kyoya's hair so he was in front of Nile's cock. "I want you to stretch yourself as you suck me" Nile growled. Kyoya did as he was told and sucked on three of his fingers then guided them to his entrance. After putting one finger in he licked Nile's cock then swallowed it whole as he pushed two then three fingers inside of him. He bobbed his head up and down in time with his fingers and the vibrations caused pleasure to shoot up Nile's spine and he gripped Kyoya's hair tighter and Kyoya groaned from the painful pleasure. Nile saw that Kyoya was ready and his cock was wet enough so he made Kyoya stop and positioned Kyoya so he was sitting on Nile's lap. He kissed Kyoya and slowly pushed his whole length inside, when he was fully in Kyoya was shaking and clutching Nile tightly. Nile let Kyoya adjust to his size then mercilessly thrusted into the male sitting on him. Kyoya moaned uncontrollably from the mix of the pain and pleasure and raised his hips then thrusted them back down to meet Nile half way. Nile took Kyoya's cock in his head and puped it in time with his thrusts. Kyoya suddenly screamed and Nile smirked when he realized he found Kyoya's soft spot. He focused on that spot "Tell me who you belong to" Nile growled at Kyoya's ear. "Nile, Nile, Nile, Nile!" Kyoya moaned over and over again "NILE!" and finally released on Nile's hand. It didn't take long for Nile to finally…

DREAM OVER~~~

Nile released on his hand and cleaned himself up quickly since he received a voice mail telling him that all team members should meet up at WBBA. So he got up then groaned when he realized Kyoya was gonna be there. 'Oh God HOW Will I SURVIVE?!' yet he knew this was unavoidable. He did know however that he was gonna make that dream a reality and claim Kyoya as his and his alone. That was his last thought as he made his way over to WBBA.

CHAPTER 1 COMPLETE!

Wolfy: I cant believe I just wrote a sex scene!?

Nile: I personally think you did a good job

Ryuga: Thats because YOU were the one fucking Kyoya

Nile: :D XD :P XP

Kyoya: YOU ARE EVIL! I TELL YOU EEEEEEVVVVVVIIIIIIILLLLLLL!

Wolfy: I know XP. Oh yeah those who are reading Queen of the Beasts and want Kyoya to be more hard headed lemme just tell you this. This is only the beginning. You've seen the side that I like to call the Attractively Innocent Beauty but you guys haven't seen the Sexy Seductive and Wild Queen of the Beasts yet. And trust meh it will be WORTH the wait XXXXDDDD

Reviews are appreciated!

and remember the voting ends on Saturday so keep voting people! This is an early chapter since Nile has been winning by a landslide. AND I STILL NEED AN OC FOR Queen of the Beasts!


	2. Chapter 2

Wolfy: Nile obviously won the voting so here it is now chapter 2!

Nile: I LOVE YOU GUYS *gives each one a hug and kiss on the cheek* ^3^

Kyoya: … Wow you guys are sadists… Especially you Miki Mouse

Wolfy: Nile you have permission to do anything to him…

Nile: YES!

Kyoya: NO!

Nile was pissed. Completely and absolutely pissed to the point he's considering of murder. It surprised him how calm and collected he looked outside when he was thinking of ways on how to make these two suffer inside. He wanted to kill Ginga and Masamune aka the hero and/or savior –insert sarasm- and the number 1 idiot. The havent left him alone since he reached WWBA and it was ticking him off and they were blocking his view of the sexiest peron alive.

FLASHBACK~~

Nile reached the WBBA and the scene he saw was hilarious. Bladers from the other teams were sprawled out trying their best to beat the heat that he DIDN'T even know was there. Sometimes living in Egypt had its advantages. He was chuckling yet when he saw Kyoya he practically choked, at what he saw. Kyoya was laying on a couch, licking a fucking popsicle oh so very seductively. That tiny tongue darting out and it did NOT help that the melted popsicle was running down his chest. Nile wanted so desperately to pounce on him and lick that… 'No No No STOP! Bad Nile! Yet I wonder what else he can do with that tongue ARGH!' Nile was practically battling with himself when Masamune and Ginga noticed him by the door. "Hey Nile how come you're not bothered by the heat?!" Ginga yelled to him "Yeah as the number 1 blader in the world I would like to know!" Masamune added while pointing an accusing finger at Nile. Nile shook his head and said "You guys wont survive living in Egypt if something as simple as this is already bothering you" After that hey just kept annoying him and the others were amused by what was happening.

FLASHBACK END~~

He has had enough of their antics and he took out his bey and launcher. "HORUSEUS!" the bey chased both Ginga and Masamune as they ran around trying to get away from the bey. "KYOYA DO SOMETHING!" both boys screamed so loud you could practically hear it miles away. Kyoya returned after cleaning up his sticky chest and he raised his eyebrow at the scene that greeted him. 'Oh shizz..' Nile was practically eye-raping Kyoya as he followed a drop of water as it travelled done from Kyoya's chest down to his, lets stop there before I lose control. He noticed Da Shan staring at HIS Kyoya with almost the same intesity as to how he stares at Kyoya. He was focused on Da Shan that he didn't notice Kyoya putting a hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Nile~ You cant kill them just yet" "Holy!" Nile jumped at the sudden voice and found himself blushing in embarassment. "Ya cant kill them just yet, we gotta defeat Pegasus and Unicorn boy first then you can kill them" Kyoya smirked at him and Nile gave a sinister smile to Ginga and Masamune who were practically shaking with fear. "Guess you're right, Horuseus!" Nile took Horuseus back and pocketed it. "I still think you should have let me kill them" Nile said and Kyoya got closer to Nile, their faces close to each other. Nile's heart was beating very very VERY fast, and he thought he was gonna have a heart attack. Kyoya stared at him then… flicked him in the forehead (who thought Kyo was gonna kiss Nile? XD) Nile blinked his wide eyes as Kyoya lazily smiled at him. Madoka, Sophie and Mei Mei arrived and when they did they practically drooled at Kyoya. "will you put a shirt on!" both Madoka and Sophie yelled but they were blushing so Kyoya just brushed it off. "NEVAH!" Kyoya stuck out his tongue at them and Nile was mentally agreeing with Kyoya on that one and continued to eye-rape him. "Hey Kyoya if you don't want to wear a shirt, why not take those pants off ya Sexy Beast!" Mei Mei said and everyone stared wide eyed at her. 'I love you Mei Mei' Nile thought to himself. "You would love that wont you?" Kyoya asked then everyone jaw dropped at him and Mei Mei eagerly nodded. Kyoya shrugged and said "Why Not?" 'Holy… Just take them off dammit!' Nile was mentally screaming. Well true to his word Kyoya took them off and there were multiple reactions. The girls nosebleed, Da Shan and Nile drooling, the guys gawking, and Kyoya didn't care. He didn't know how he just made all the straight guys in the room question their sexuality. 'Oh…My…God' Nile exited the room because if he stayed there, he was gonna fucking claim Kyoya right then and there without even caring about their audience. 'I don't know how long I can last without claiming him by force.' Nile was losing his patience and he was losing it fast. He knew that it was about time he marked HIS Kyoya so that the others know that Kyoya was taken and anyone who dares touch whats his wil pay. With that he went back, all the way planning on how to execute his plan…

CHAPTER 2! END!

Wolfy: Nile won the voting!

Nile: YES! IN YO FACE DRAGON BREATH!

Ryuga: Yeah but did you know that she's doing BOTH our stories

Nile: O_o say what?..

Wolfy: Yep! Im doing both your stories alternately so the next update will be The Destined Dragon Empress

Nile: NOOOOooooo! TT_TT

Ryuga: BOOYA! Ryuga wins and Bird Brain lose!

Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
